


Untitled [solo!Komaeda]

by magicalboymiracle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalboymiracle/pseuds/magicalboymiracle
Summary: Komaeda has some alone time and thinks about Hinata. If you get my drift.





	Untitled [solo!Komaeda]

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first finished attempt at writing porn and i wrote it in 2014

He does it in one of the storage closets, because that’s the best he deserves. Doesn’t bother flicking on the light. Sits down, back against the wall — it’s a small space, cramped and cobwebby, but is he really worthy of anything better than that? — and lets his mind wander.

What he’s about to do is disgusting, he tells himself. Truly a sign of how unworthy he is to be here, in such an amazing place, among such amazing people. None of them would ever think of doing a thing like this; not even Hinata, talentless as he is, is as low as that.

No, when Hinata does this he does it in the privacy of his own room, and he doesn’t make too much noise on purpose and he doesn’t want to draw attention to himself, and he goes slow because he deserves to take as long as he wants instead of getting it over with as quickly as possible. Or maybe he goes fast because he’s got more important things to be doing than pleasuring himself.

Komaeda lets out a long, shaky breath and begins to undo his pants; slowly, deliberately, as though putting on a show for an imaginary audience. After all, he thinks, at any time someone could open the door and find him, sitting there with his hand wrapped around his cock, his body trembling and his face flushed with arousal, his other hand clamped over his mouth to muffle the noise…

…how might they react to finding him? They’d be disgusted, most likely. They’d stare at him with shock and — no, they wouldn’t be surprised, why would it be surprising that one as low as him could expose himself in such a disgusting fashion? Any student who opened the door — and it could be _anyone_ , he thinks, and the thrill of all those possibilities goes straight to his groin — would look on him with contempt, lip curled, and tell him how pathetic he was, how revolting, how animalistic. Like a dog in heat.

Groaning into his hand, Komaeda picks up the pace, stroking himself faster. His hand is already slick with his own pre-cum.

He’s lower than garbage for this, of course, but he can’t help imagining if someone might want to make use of him, seeing him so vulnerable and exposed. Say it was Hinata (Komaeda tells himself he’s chosen the other boy at random, but the justification sounds weak even in his own head) who walked in. What then?

Maybe Hinata wouldn’t close the door — although, truthfully, it would be enough just to see the look of disgust on the other boy’s face, he could get off on that alone — maybe Hinata would want to watch. Order Komaeda to pleasure himself faster, or slower, or to stop touching himself altogether. Maybe Hinata would decide that Komaeda didn’t deserve to come, and, of course, Komaeda wouldn’t argue with that.

And even someone like Hinata would have urges. Might decide to take out those urges on Komaeda; after all, he was right there, just _begging_ to be used. Hinata could unzip his own fly and order Komaeda to get to work on his cock, and be quick about it. Of course, Komaeda would oblige; he’d be too eager, even, and Hinata would remark on it just to see Komaeda’s face flush with arousal and embarrassment, and Komaeda would take Hinata’s cock into his mouth as far back as it would go and suck so hard that Hinata would cry out.

He’s way too far gone into the fantasy now; the hand covering his mouth grips his face tightly trying to suppress his moans, and he bites down on his own fingers to try and keep it there. He arches his back as he thrusts into his own hand, movements becoming erratic as he nears climax.

Komaeda has never sucked anybody’s cock before, but he tries to think it through in as much detail as he can muster; what Hinata would feel like in his mouth, the heat and taste of him, how Hinata would fist Komaeda’s hair as he thrusted into Komaeda’s mouth. He imagines pulling back and swirling his tongue around the tip of Hinata’s cock, sucking lightly, teasing him until Hinata couldn’t bear it anymore and forced the rest of his length back into Komaeda’s mouth and told him not to waste his time because he was just there to be used, and fucked, and discarded like the garbage he was, and—

The orgasm washes over him so powerfully that he barely notices himself calling out Hinata’s name into the dark, his voice fading to a raspy whisper as he rides out his orgasm until the pleasure finally subsides.

He takes a minute to collect himself, to become conscious, again, of being in a musty closet with his pants undone and his own cum spattered on his stomach. The afterglow begins to fade, leaving him feeling a little hollow inside and a little sickened with himself.

Truly disgusting.


End file.
